Will You
by Floral-Foxes
Summary: Tony Stark wants to marry Loki...but he has a dilemma; he needs Odin's blessing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first Thor fic so I hope it's adequate. This is only the first chapter so yeah. Idk how long it will be. **

"They all look the same to me."

Tony leveled Thor with a glare.

"They don't all look the same," he said indignantly.

"They are all gold bands; the only difference is the occasional silver one."

Tony scowled at the thunder-god and turned back to the glass case that contained a variety of wedding rings. He pointed to a small silver band with a large sparkling diamond on top of it.

"See, that one is different."

Thor raised an eyebrow, "I cannot see my brother wearing such a girly ring."

"I-what?" Tony sputtered. "Why would Loki be wearing a wedding ring?"

"Isn't that you invited me on this trip? So I could help you pick out a symbol of your coming together in holy matrimony?"

Tony stared at Thor speechless.

"I-Well no, I didn't invite you along to help me pick out a wedding ring; but that's beside the point. What I really want to know is how you even figured out the thought had crossed my mind."

"My friend you are not that difficult to figure out," Thor smiled well naturedly.

"No offense, big guy, but you aren't really known for your observation skills so I find that hard to believe," Tony grinned.

"Well, I might have over heard you and Steve talking," Thor mumbled.

"You know you can be as sly as Loki, sometimes," Tony's grin widened.

"I had to learn it from somewhere. If you didn't invite me along to help pick out a ring then why did you?" Thor questioned.

Tony's grin dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Normally when a man wants to get married he asks the bride-to-be's father for his blessing…" he trailed off.

"Yes. And?" Thor titled his head to the side.

"_And_, well… Loki's father, your father, is a king. Of another plant. Where no human has ever set foot."

"Well technically Odin isn't-

"Thor."

"Of course, that doesn't matter. He's my brother and therefore Odin's son, too."

"Yes. So before I can even buy a ring I need Odin's blessing. And-well, I have no way of doing that; which is where you come in," Tony continued.

"You need me to help you get Odin's blessing," Thor concluded.

"Exactly," Tony smiled.

Thor thought for a moment.

"I don't think it would be too much trouble to bring you up with me. Although I can't promise what the All-Father will say to you about marrying Loki."

"…You have no idea how much I love you right now," Tony slung an arm around Thor's back.

"Anytime friend," Thor smiled and clapped Tony's back.

"Although I'm curious," Tony glanced at Thor, "Why are you so cool with me wanting to marry your little brother?"

Thor pursed his lips and turned his full attention to Tony.

"You make him happy. Something I've been unable to do for a long time. I have to admit, the first time I saw you two together, though, I wanted to strangle you."

"Yeah, I noticed the death glare I received."

"It is no small secret that you are a womanizer, Tony Stark."

"Ah. So you were afraid I was using him," Tony nodded.

"No. Loki does not let himself get used; quite the opposite, in fact."

"So you were afraid he was using me?" Tony sounded confused.

"No, I simply didn't want anyone corrupting my baby brother."

"You thought I was going to- Thor, your 'baby brother' used to torture people for fun," Tony dead panned.

"Be that as it may, he was still innocent in _that _way."

"…Thor you are wrong on so many levels. I can personally tell you that Loki is not innocent when it comes to sex."

"I really did not need to know that," Thor's face went blank. Tony chuckled at Thor's obvious discomfort and patted his back understandingly.

"Are you two going to stand there all day chatting, or are you going to buy something?" A store clerk all but yelled at Tony and Thor.

"Thanks, but no thanks. These rings are too cheap for my tastes anyway," Tony flicked a non-existent piece of dirt off his shirt. "I'll be taking my millions of dollars else-where," he motioned for Thor to follow him and they left the jewelry store.

"So what about you?" Tony asked Thor as they were leaving the building.

"What about me?" Thor asked while opening up the passenger door to Tony's car.

"You and Jane. You've been dating for what…three, four, years?"

"Off and on for four."

"So when are _you_ going to pop the big question?" Tony grinned.

"I hadn't really thought of it," Thor looked out the window. Tony turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Really? Come on, Thor, seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"I like things the way they are," Thor mumbled.

"The fact that _I- _Tony Stark, the eternal playboy, am willing to settle down, yet you, a very family oriented man, has not even thought about it, is very worrisome."

"I have thought about it, yes," Thor's brow furrowed, "but she is focused on her career and I'm constantly travelling between realms."

"Yeah, so? Loki is an ex-super villain that still sometimes has homicidal tendencies- but that has never stopped us," Tony commented dryly.

"Please tell me he hasn't killed anybody recently," Thor shut his eyes.

"No, no, not recently," Tony flippantly waved his hand.

"Okay good. I was worried I would have to have words with my brother," Thor let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, he's been a good little God of mischief," Tony smirked. He let the subject drop, though, as much fun as Thor's discomfort was. He glanced up at the sky and scowled.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

Thor noticed the gathering clouds and smiled, "Indeed." Tony glanced at Thor and rolled his eyes; of course Thor would be happy about rain.

Not even five minutes later the sky opened up. Tony's grip tightened on the steering wheel as a clash of thunder sounded overhead.

"You know, this isn't really the best driving weather. Couldn't you control this or something?" Tony grimaced. Thor's eyebrows rose, as if suggesting a thunderstorm being bad was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. A bolt of lightning caught his attention and he smiled.

"My friend, thunderstorms are beautiful."

"Yeah, okay, but _not_ when I'm dri-shit!" Something rattled under the hood of the car and it jerked to the left. Tony slammed on the brakes and tried to control the swerving. With careful navigation the car came to a halt without hitting anything. "…the fuck was that?" Tony's eyes were wide.

"This is why I hate technology," Thor grumbled. Tony ignored the comment and got out of the car. He was instantly soaked.

"Thor, turn my emergency lights on!" He yelled over the storm. Thor eyed the various buttons dubiously.

"And how do I do that?"

Tony grumbled under his breath and rushed back to the car.

"This button right here." Tony indicated to the big hazard button in the middle of the car. "This way if a car drives by they will know we are having problems."

"The road is empty, though," Thor said. Tony rolled his eyes and popped the hood of his car. With a grimace he entered the freezing rain again. As he opened the hood he noticed a small white sheet of paper lying on top of the engine. Tony quickly read the note before the rain could destroy it.

_You used my tooth brush again-so I messed with your car._

_Love, Loki_

Tony slowly crumpled the paper into a ball; his face blank. Stiffly he returned to the car, sat down, and shut the door. Thor looked at him questioningly and took the paper from his hand. He uncrumpled it and began to read; eyes widening.

"Remind me why I want to marry him." Tony said through gritted teeth. Thor tried to stop the small smile from appearing on his face.

"You should know by now that this is typical Loki," Thor chuckled. Tony looked at him incredulously.

"You find this funny?"

"I've had the wrath of Loki too many times to get mad about it anymore," Thor shrugged.

Tony shut his eyes and counted to ten. He _had_ gotten used to Loki's wrath pretty quickly; if the scars from their first battles were anything to go by. Bruises, scars, and burns were great reminders-all because Loki wanted revenge against his brother (and eventually the Avengers, too). Even when Loki wasn't fighting them he was a vengeful little shit. For example; using his toothbrush resulted in a trashed car. Tony opened his eyes and sighed.

"Are you…calm?" Thor whispered.

"For the moment." Tony turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered to life for a moment before quickly dying. He tried again. And again. Nothing. Tony banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Great. The car won't start."

"Can you not call someone on that device of yours?" Thor racked his brain for the name of the object.

"My cell phone? I could if I had it with me," Tony grunted.

"Where is it?"

"…Loki wanted to borrow it for the day." Tony watched a car go flying past and sighed again (he had been doing that a lot recently). "I guess we're stuck."

"Why? I have Mjöllnir, I could fly us home," Thor said. Tony stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What?" Thor asked. "Would you rather stay in this car for who-knows how long?"

"I, well, no." Tony grimaced and watched the rain hit the window. "Fine."

"Excellent," Thor smiled. He opened the door and stepped into the cold rain. He reached back in the car and grabbed Mjöllnir from under his seat. Metal armor ran down his arms and his red cape unfurled. Now standing drenched in the rain was the Prince of Asgard.

"Are you coming?" Thor grinned back at Tony. Tony eyed his team mate warily before stepping out of the car.

"Now how are we going to do this without making it awkward?" Tony looked Thor up and down. Thor faltered for a second.

"You could just crawl on my back," Thor suggested. Tony squinted his eyes through the rain out Thor.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but this is based off a prompt on LJ. I'd upload it there, but I'm not LJ savvy. If anyone is interested...I wrote this during study hall today and for almost the entire time I listened to I'm a Criminal by Charlie. **

Thirty minutes later the front door to the Avenger's Mansion swung open.

"Tony you're ba-soaked. Why are you soaked?" Pepper appeared from behind a corner. "Thor is drenched as well. What were you two doing?"

"Where is he?" Tony seethed. His hair was plastered to his face and his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Where is who?" Pepper asked startled. "Tony what is-"

"Loki. Where is Loki?"

"My friend, I know you are angry," Thor started, "but please refrain yourself from killing my brother." Thor himself looked like a half-drowned cat, but he wore a goofy, content smile; unlike the scowl that darkened Tony's face.

"I'm not going to kill him, just rough him up a bit," Tony said tersely. Pepper looked between the two of them and decided she really didn't want to know.

"Why don't you two get dry and warm first; then you can find Loki," she suggested. Tony gave her a blank look.

"Fine," he said after a moment. He trudged up the spiraling staircase, leaving a trail of water as he went. He reached the top floor and headed for the guest room he used at the mansion. He pulled his dripping shirt over his head and pushed the door open.

The first thing he noticed was a very content looking Loki sitting cross-legged on his bed. There was a plastic container with some type of food inside, situated in his lap. When he heard the door open he looked up, a devilish grin on his face.

"Hello, Tony," the name rolled off his tongue like silk. Tony narrowed his eyes and threw the wet shirt at the God.

"You owe me a car."

"You owe me a toothbrush," Loki dodged the shirt. He languidly leaned back on the bed; his back arching and legs stretching out. Tony held his breath until Loki finished stretching. He had spotted a patch of skin and he was _not_ letting go of his anger that quickly.

"Okay, a toothbrush costs like a dollar. A car like mine costs a couple hundred thousand," he finally said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have used my toothbrush then," Loki drawled. Tony stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Loki.

"You can be so…so…infuriating!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Mmm," Loki opened the cap of whatever was in his lap, and stuck a finger in, "but that's why you love me," he brought the finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as Loki's pink tongue ran over his finger. He swallowed hard and turned around to his dresser. He pulled a towel out and began drying his hair.

"Tony, I've discovered the most wonderful thing ever...as far as Midgard food goes," Loki said suddenly. Tony paused, towel now around his shoulders.

"And what would that be?" he asked without turning around. He grabbed a fresh shirt and pair of pants. He peeled his soaking pants off and pulled the dry shirt over his head. Loki didn't say anything for a moment.

"You realize that you're soaked down to your undergarments, right?" was that a purr he heard in Loki's voice? Tony threw a glare over his shoulder.

"My 'undergarments' will be fine," he huffed.

"Don't blame me if you get a cold, then," yeah, that was definitely a purr.

"Stop it. I'm mad at you, remember?" He heard the bed groan and realized Loki must have gotten up. Two long, elegant arms wrapped around his waist. Loki's head rested on his shoulder.

"Let me fix that," he murmured into Tony's ear. He shivered as the God nipped at his ear. A cool hand slipped dangerously close to a _certain_ part of Tony and the man went stiff.

"Loki…"

"Hmmm?"

Tony gritted his teeth and, with a lot of will power, unwrapped Loki's arms from around him. "I cannot be swayed by sex." He could almost hear the eye-roll from Loki.

"Yeah, the day pigs fly." However, the God's presence behind Tony disappeared and he heard Loki sit back down. Tony quickly peeled off his wet underwear, well-aware of Loki's eyes on him. Once he was in a warm pair of pants he turned around.

"What is this 'wonderful' food you found, anyways?" he eyed Loki dubiously. Loki held the container up and read the front.

"It's called…Nutella." Loki scooped another finger in and brought the chocolate to his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" Loki's eyes were wide and, dare he say, innocent looking, filled with a child-like curiosity. Tony's anger, if not already gone, disappeared entirely.

"You are too cute," Tony smiled. Loki licked his lips and grinned.

"Does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Only if you share some Nutella with me," Tony smirked. Loki smiled suggestively and dipped a finger in the delicious chocolate, he then extending the digit out towards Tony.

"Would you like some?"

Tony licked his lips and stepped towards Loki. He grabbed Loki's delicate wrist and brought it towards his mouth. Yes, Nutella was delicious, but it tasted even better on the God of Mischief.

Tony pressed Loki to the bed and pinned his arms above his head, knocking the jar of Nutella to the floor in the process. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

The God ran his tongue over Tony's bottom lip and the man gasped; parting his lips. Loki slid his tongue into the brunette's mouth and _damn_ how could Tony have ever been mad at him?

Loki flipped them so now Tony was being pinned. He tilted the man's head back and trailed hot kisses down his throat. Cool hands eagerly slipped under Tony's new shirt and began fluttering over his skin, placing light touches here and there. The shirt was soon discarded on the floor near the abandoned jar of nutella.

Loki stopped his ministrations for a moment to grin smugly down at Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki and used the momentary distraction as an opening to flip them again. He brought their lips together again in a hard kiss; his tongue teasing and probing Loki's mouth. He ran his hand through the raven's slightly curling hair, earning himself a breathy moan from the God below.

He pulled away for a moment, and Loki's eyes were bright and wild and filled with a hungry lust. Damn, was he beautiful. Tony leaned in again; however, this time the kiss was soft and gentle.

Loki blinded confusedly at him when he pulled back. A small smile appeared on his face and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck to pull him in for a tender kiss.

"I love you," Tony murmured, placing a small kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth.

"I'm still in awe that you do," Loki titled his head so Tony could place kisses down to his collar bone.

"And why's that?" Tony slipped Loki's shirt over his head and trailed his kisses even further down.

"I'm not nice," Loki arched slightly, "I've tried to kill you," his hands tangled in Tony's hair as one tan hand unhooked his belt, "and I'm a cold, unfeeling bastard-ah!"

Tony placed one more kiss on the inside of Loki's thigh before looking up with worry in his eyes. "Stop being so self-loathing, wait-" he cut Loki off as the God began to protest, "first; no, sometimes you aren't nice, but neither am I. Second, you _tried_ to kill me, tried being the key word. Third, you, okay yea, you can be cold and unfeeling-but you've also had to become that way to protect yourself." Tony bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"Look, I'm not good with the whole expressing my feelings, touchy-feely, crap…but I love you the way you are, Loki. I'd be really mad if you changed on me."

"So you'd be mad if I stopped wanting to sometimes take over the world?" Loki smirked.

"You know what I mean," Tony glared down at him. Loki slowly smiled and traced a finger down Tony's face. Tony kissed the palm of his hand, then finished trying to shimmy Loki's and his own pants off. Loki's fingers curled in Tony's hair again and, with a gasp, arched up to meet Tony.

"Ahh-I believe I may…may love you, too."

**This one is a tad shorter- I'm sorry! But there was some lovely Tony/Loki interactions. Hopefully it wasn't written too poorly. That awkward moment when you can't write kissing scenes for crap. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry** for the wait, everyone. I hope this chapter is satisfactory.**

"Tony?" A knocked sounded on the door an hour later. "Tony, are you in there?"

"Do you think if we're quiet she'll go away?" Tony murmured into Loki's hair. The God chuckled and picked his head off Tony's chest, a smug grin on his lips.

"Would you like me to get rid of her?" Loki played with a stray piece of Tony's hair and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, I have work to do," Tony sighed against Loki's lips.

"Tony, I hear you in there!" Pepper's voice sounded again. Loki rolled his eyes and, against Tony's protests, waved the door open with a flick of his hand. The door swung open and Pepper looked in with wide eyes. She bit down a curse and glared at Tony.

"Tony, Thor is looking for you," she said bluntly. Loki sat up and the sheet pooled in his lap, and Pepper turned her steely gaze on him.

"Thank you, Pepper. Tell him I'll be right down," Tony also sat up.

"Sure. Please warn me next time you two are engaged in your, ah, activities," Pepper left exasperated.

"I love that woman," Tony chuckled.

"Why does Thor want you?" Loki studied Tony.

"I don't know. Team stuff, probably. Don't worry about it," Tony responded quickly. Loki narrowed his eyes, but he didn't press it any further. Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed and searched for his clothes. Loki silently dressed, as well. He followed Tony down the stairs, and into the foyer.

"Tony, I-oh, hello, brother," Thor bounded over to them.

"Thor," Loki nodded curtly. Thor looked between Tony and Loki and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, have some news on that thing."

"That thing?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

"The thing that you wanted, Tony?" Thor's eyes quickly flicked to Loki, then back to Tony.

"Subtly is not your forte, Thor," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Is this something Avenger's related that I shouldn't know?" Loki shifted his icy look between Thor and Tony. Tony pounced on the excuse and quickly nodded his head.

"Yes, it is. So sorry, love, but you'll have to leave," Tony placed his hands on Loki's shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"Wait, Tony-"

"I'll find you when we are done," Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead and pushed him out the door.

"He's going to be angry," Thor commented. Tony grimaced and returned to the Thunder God.

"Yes, but this is more important." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Thor. "So, what is it?" Thor smiled brightly at Tony and spoke in a hushed tone, bouncing a little where he stood.

"I'm going to Asgard, tonight."

"Tonight?" Tony gasped eyes comically wide. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and stared at Thor expectantly.

"Yes. Are you not pleased by this?" Thor sounded confused. "I thought the sooner the better?"

"Uhhh." Tony was trying very hard not to panic. "Uh yeah. Right. Except, I have _no_ idea what I'm going to say to Odin. Or even what I'll tell Loki. I don't even have a ring. Oh God, what if we get there and I make a complete fool of myself? Or trip. I'm going to trip when I'm walking up to speak with Odin. I'll trip and knock over something really valuable and there will be a catastrophic chain of events that ends with me being barred from Asgard forever, or worst, from Loki!" Yeah, he wasn't panicking at all.

Thor was quiet as he waited for Tony to finish hyperventilating. "Are you okay?" he asked finally.

"No." Tony choked.

"You shall be fine, Tony. My father will like you," Thor said reassuringly. "And you won't trip. Years of Loki and I wrestling around have taught my parents to keep most things that could start a catastrophic chain of events, under tight protection." Tony didn't look convinced, but he nodded numbly.

"Is tonight really the only night you can go?"

"Well, my father will be going into the Odin sleep soon. I think you'd rather approach him with this question when he is slightly weary; less bound to get angry quicker."

"I thought you said he would like me."

"He will. Should. Might." Thor scratched the back of his head nervously. "My friend, you sometimes come across a little, what's the word, ah 'slutty' I believe?"

"…This is true," Tony grunted.

"As long as you don't mention any of Loki's other relations, or yours, for that matter, you should be just fine," Thor smiled confidently. Tony stilled looked dubiously at Thor, his hands wringing nervously; and that was something he really needed to stop. Tony Stark did not get nervous, and he wasn't about to let Odin get to him…even though Odin was a God. A powerful God that could probably kill him with the bat of an eye…no, he definitely wasn't going to let Odin make him nervous.

"Fine, fine. We'll go tonight." Tony reluctantly agreed. He had really hoped he'd have at least a week's notice, so he had time to prepare. He had to figure out what to say to Odin but, scariest of all, what to say to Loki.

"Excellent! I think you will really like Asgard." Thor got that huge grin he got whenever speaking about his home. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You will be fine."

"I think I'm more worried about what I'm going to say to Loki," Tony shrugged. Thor laughed and began turning to leave.

"That, my friend, is your problem," Thor chuckled as his headed towards the door. "Meet me back here in about two hours," he called over his shoulder.

"Great." Tony watched the God leave and sighed heavily. He mentally braced himself and went to find his crazy boyfriend.

He found Loki propped up on a counter of the kitchen, legs crossed elegantly, and a grin that was way too smug for Tony's liking, on his face. Clint was also in the room, a piece of bread in one hand, and a knife in the other.

"Oh, hello, Tony," Loki turned sly eyes on the man. Clint froze and turned to Tony, a glare hardening on his features.

"Um, what's going on here?" Tony eyed the knife in Clint's hand warily.

"Clint here was just making me a sandwich, isn't that right, Clint?" Loki smiled innocently.

"Fucking asshole," Clint muttered under his breath, chucking the knife at Loki's head. The knife imbedded itself into the wall behind where Loki once sat. "Dammit, another clone," Clint scowled.

"Do I even want to know?" Tony felt he was missing something, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that 'something' was.

"Just tell him I'm not making him no fucking sandwich," Clint growled, stalking out of the kitchen. Tony stared at the unmade sandwich sitting on the counter blankly. He had some really strange friends.

"Were you looking for me?" A voice whispered in his ear. Tony gasped and spun around. Loki was standing right in front of him, that shit-eating grin still on his face. Tony scowled and tried to calm his racing pulse.

"Damn, I forgot how annoying that could be," he sniffed airily. Loki just stared at him with narrowed, calculating eyes.

"I haven't forgotten how annoying your little Boy Scout club could be," Loki said dryly.

"Hey, you're a part of my 'little Boy Scout club' you know." Tony grinned. Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't remind me."

"Although, when I walk in on Clint throwing kitchen knives at you, I wonder why," Tony turned a 'want to tell me what that was about' look on Loki.

"Oh poor, easily blackmailed, Clint." Loki twisted his fingers in Tony's belt loops and pulled him closer. "It's nothing of importance. I am curious, however; if you're going to tell me what Thor wanted."

Tony tilted his head up to stare into Loki's amused eyes. He hated the fact that he had to _tilt his head up_ to look into his boyfriend's eyes. But right now he had bigger issues to worry about than their height difference.

"Thor?"

"Seeing as I am, technically, a part of the team, and you and Thor were talking about Avengers related things, I should have the right to know."

Damn. Tony hated when Loki used his own words against him.

"It was just about some new training between Thor and I. It didn't involve anyone else so there was really no point for you stick around listening," Tony lied through a tight smile.

"Of course." Tony knew Loki wasn't fooled. The God was the greatest liar he knew, and to be a good liar, you need to be able to spot a lie when you see one. And Loki had called Tony out on his lies many times before. "Didn't he say he had something for you, though?"

"Um. Yeah it was just a new piece of equipment I wanted. That's all." Tony stammered. "But uh, hey. I have to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you are doing right now?" Loki raised an eyebrow. Tony chuckled nervously and ran his fingers down Loki's arms.

"True. You see…Part of the training I want to do would require me to get a little more experience with fighting Gods. I mean, I've had plenty of practice fighting you, and Thor in the weight room, but things have a tendency to explode, when this happens." Loki nodded so Tony continued on. "So, Thor suggested I go to Asgard with him." Tony felt Loki stiffen under his touch, his expression blank.

"Did he?"

"And I thought that would be a good idea. Thor said he would bring me next time he goes to Asgard, which happens to be tonight, funny enough," Tony said in one breath. Loki's eyebrows were reaching impossible heights now. "If that's okay with you, that is." Tony quickly added.

Loki had reformed. Meaning, Loki had stopped trying to kill everyone and take over the world, on a daily basis. That did _not_ mean, however; that Loki wasn't still a conniving, trickster, asshole that hadn't gone home since he tried blowing up Jotunheim. His mother had begged Thor to make Loki return home, but Loki simply refused. Tony could tell he missed Asgard, even though the God would never in a million years admit it, or at least he missed his mom.

And now Tony was telling him he was going to Loki's home that he hadn't seen in over four years…wow he felt like a jerk.

"Why would I care?" Loki finally said, words clipped and scathing. Tony refrained from rolling his eyes and sighed.

"Loki…"

"Do whatever you need to do. I don't care."

Tony stared up into Loki's eyes silently, judging whether or not he should say something else. Finally, he leaned in and placed a brief kiss on the God's lips.

"I guess I have to go get ready then," he murmured. Loki nodded and twisted out of Tony's grip, heading towards the living room. "I'll tell you when I'm about to leave," Tony quickly called. Loki gave no sign of acknowledgment, and Tony placed a hand on his head. It would be so much easier if he could just tell Loki what he was really going to Asgard for.

But he figured the surprise on Loki's face when he got back with Odin's blessing would definitely be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I can't even explain how sorry I am for the wait. I have no excuse except school. Which is a shitty excuse I know. I will try to update more frequently now that school is slowly winding down. I have about two weeks and then I am free to work on this whenever I want. Seeing the Avengers definitely gave me the inspiration to write more. However it was all the reviews that finally made me finish the chapter. You will never know how much I appreciate them! They make my day~ This isn't the longest chapter, but things are finally starting to get interesting! Also I changed the story from Thor to The Avengers category.  
><strong>

Exactly two hours later Tony stood in the middle of the foyer nervously twiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. He had all future plans canceled courtesy of Pepper and he had left a detailed list of how to _not_ destroy the mansion while he was away. Knowing his teammates he would come back to find _something_ destroyed. Or someone, his mind replied unhelpfully while picturing Loki losing it and going on a murderous rampage. He really, _really_ hoped he didn't come home to that.

A loud bang ricocheted off the walls upstairs and Tony looked towards the stairs cautiously. Thor came barreling down them and fell flat on his face as his foot caught on the last step. A sharp knife embedded itself into the floor next to him. Tony stared wide eyed at Thor then turned warily to look up the stairs. Loki was standing on the top step, one hand on his hip, the other still extended out from throwing the knife. Cold green eyes narrowed on Tony and then Loki turned briskly down the hall.

Thor groaned something then rolled onto his back. He stared up at Tony dumbly before shaking his head and standing up. Tony thought of a Golden Retriever having its favorite toy being taken from it then shook the thought away and crossed his arms.

"Do I even want to know why Loki tried to just impale you?"

"Does he need a reason?" Thor grumbled and began twisting the hem of his cape nervously. "But no matter. Are you ready to depart?" Tony cocked his head to the side and watched Thor curiously. The Thunder God's eyes kept flickering to the stairs then back to Tony. "Well?" he finally snapped.

"Right, right. Sorry." Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Just…give me a moment, will you?" When Thor shrugged and turned around with a grunt, Tony sprinted up the stairs. His shoes echoed loudly in the linoleum corridor and Tony found himself missing the obnoxious loudness of the mansion. For the past couple of years the mansion had served as a hotel to the Avengers. They slept here almost as often as they did their own houses. But now it was oddly quiet, and Tony had a feeling Loki's mood was the reason why. He stopped shortly and rapped quickly on the door in front of him. The wooden barrier swung open.

"Erm, Loki?" Tony peered into the room cautiously. Loki's horned helmet gleamed dangerously on a desk to his right. Beside it lay a broad sword that Tony really didn't want to know why, or how, Loki was in possession of.

"Did my idiot-brother send you up here to make sure I was okay?" The question was clipped and sneering and Tony's head whipped towards the source. (He called him brother, nothing must be _too _wrong.) Loki was perched on his bed, long legs crossed and an elegant eye brow raised in disdain, his lips curved in pure arrogance. Tony crossed the distance between them and sat down next to the god. He pointedly ignored the stony look that flashed across Loki's face.

"No. I came of my own accord-if you can believe that," Tony retorted. Loki snorted and stood up.

"Aren't you supposed to be accompanying him to Asgard?" he hissed. Tony sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Loki. Look, I get you haven't been back and probably aren't happy I'm-"

"I am not sure if you are conveniently overlooking the fact I have, in fact, been back to Asgard, or you are too consumed in whatever it is you are going to do, that you forgot," Loki cut Tony off bitterly. Tony winced and looked down at the floor. Honestly, he had forgotten. Which was pretty stupid of him, in hindsight. Loki had indeed been back to Asgard. He _and_ Thor. Tony's jaw clenched as he remembered watching Thor use the cube to transport him and a muzzled Loki back to Asgard. He had been so happy that day. Now he can feel the remorse and guilt gnawing at his insides. The look in Loki's eyes, the way they had just watched as he was treated as nothing more than an animal-it hadn't been right. But at the time they had no other options. At least that's what had helped Tony sleep for the next several months.

He stood up all of a sudden, causing Loki to take a surprised step back. He cupped Loki's cheeks gently and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Loki," He whispered. "I have no idea what happened while you were there and I'm not going to pry. I've been super stressed over this and it completely slipped my mind, and I'm so sorry."

Loki stared stubbornly into Tony's eyes. They both knew how difficult it was for Tony to apologize-just about as difficult as it was for Loki. Finally, Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The past is in the past. Obviously this is extremely important to you." Loki conceded. Tony nodded slowly, not sure where this was headed "In which case I will refrain from completely desecrating the mansion."

Tony's mouth formed a round 'o' as he stared dumbly up at his boyfriend. Finally, he gasped out, "um, well…thank you? Yes. Thank you."

"Hmm, you're welcome," Loki smirked. He bent his head and placed a chaste kiss to Tony's lips before he danced around him and slapped his ass. "Now go before I get angry again."

Tony jumped and spun around. He waggled his eyebrows playfully as he backed out of the room. Loki cracked a tiny grin then turned his back on Tony. "Love you," Tony sang loudly. Loki snickered under his breath and muttered a quick "yeah yeah…love you, too" once Tony was down the hall.

Tony bounded down the steps with an extra spring in his step. He reached the bottom with a huge grin on his face. "Alright, Thor, let's do this."

Thor, who had been reclining in one of the couches nearby, sprang to action. "We need to go outside." Tony fell into step behind the Thunder God. The storm had let up and the setting sun was blinding. It cast a brilliant glow over the soaked grounds of the mansion. Tony shielded his eyes from the glare and took a step closer to Thor.

"How does this even work?"

"Well-"

"You know what? I'm going to close my eyes and just pretend like I understand. If it's not something technological, I don't want to know about it, please and thank you." Thor's laugh rumbled in the background as he squeezed his eyes shut. The wind began to pick up around him and he reached out blindly. He felt naked without his Iron Man suit. Thor clapped a strong hand on Tony's shoulder and he relaxed slightly. There was a loud crack of thunder and Tony jumped and clenched his eyes even tighter. Suddenly Thor's arm was a vice around his waist and he didn't know which way was up or down or where he began and where Thor ended. All he knew was there was a roaring in his ears and if the world didn't stop moving soon he was going to hurl.

* * *

><p>"Stark…Tony, open your eyes, we're here." Tony groaned and rolled his stiff neck. He was afraid of what he would see when he opened his eyes. "Do I have to?"<p>

"All is well, my friend. You have nothing to fear," Thor's voice bellowed loudly in his ear. Slowly Tony's eyes slid open.

"Holy shit." They were standing at the base of a huge city of gold buildings. Tony's mouth fell open as his eyes trailed up a large shining citadel in the far distance. Behind them roared a thunderous waterfall and Tony glanced back and noticed a long glossy bridge that broke sharply off at the end. It refracted more colors than the human eye could detect. _The rainbow bridge_ Tony's mind supplied instantly. His focus zeroed in on the broken edges at the end and he winced.

"Is that where…?" he trailed off. Thor shifted next to him, his face pinched in an indescribable emotion.

"Yes, that is where Loki fell."

"I thought it would have been fixed by now," Tony admitted slowly. Thor turned his back on the bridge and swallowed hard.

"Some things just cannot be fixed."

The mood thoroughly ruined, Tony studied Thor for a moment before plastering a large smile on his face and saying brightly, "So this is Asgard!"

"Indeed! Is it not magnificent?" Thor's face brightened instantly.

"I take it that large gold looking fortress of doom is where you live?" Tony eyed the giant structure warily. It was beautiful, but in an intimidating way. Thor laughed heartily and slapped Tony's back.

"You will love it." The Thunder God's eyes roamed the grounds hungrily. He had missed Asgard greatly. With a bounce in his step he took off down a dirt path. Tony made a face but trailed after him.

The sky was the clearest blue Tony had ever seen. In the distance he could faintly make detect the outline of another planet. He could easily understand why it was called the Realm Eternal. The glistening gold monuments alone were enough to make you feel like you were in heaven. Currently, though, they weren't surrounded by giant buildings of gold. Instead they were flanked by smaller huts of browns and greens.

"Are we on the outskirts of the main hub, or something?" Tony asked Thor. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I do not understand."

"This part of Asgard is not shiny."

"Oh! Yes. This is the…what would you call them…_rural_ areas of Asgard." Thor explained briefly. They were nearing the end of the path and Thor's pace was quickening.

"Didn't know Gods had poor people," Tony muttered under his breath. "Why are we walking so fast? Actually, why are we even walking? You can fly." Tony cursed and quickly stepped to the side to avoid Thor, who had abruptly stopped.

"Yes, but I have missed Asgard immensely and wish to enjoy the sights," Thor replied. "Besides, we will not be walking anymore."

"Then what will we be doing?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Riding." For the first time Tony noticed exactly _where_ they had stopped. They were standing in front of a small barn. A couple of horses neighed in stalls and suddenly Tony felt nauseous again.

"No. No horses."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't do horses," Tony said vehemently. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the tallest guy around. Do you see those horses right there? And do you see me?"

Thor looked between the horse and Tony. "You are…afraid of horses?"

"No, not afraid. I'm smart. Humans shouldn't ride large animals." Tony shook his head quickly. "It's not right and it's dangerous and no. Just no."

"My friend, there is no other way," Thor looked helplessly at Tony. "I can assist you, if you would like?"

"…Fine. And no, I do not need your assistance…but thank you." Tony walked briskly after Thor to find a horse.

After an embarrassing and abortive attempt to climb on top of a large brunette Fjord, Tony was finally situated on the smallest horse in the entire barn. The saddle was a silky white that contrasted brilliantly with the horse's obsidian coat. Thor made a noise up ahead and Tony's horse lurched forward. He gripped the horn tightly and prayed that if he fell off and died that it would at least be quick.

Soon the dirt path turned to cobble and the horses' hooves echoing loudly in the empty streets. "Where is everybody?" Tony asked after they entered another barren road. "And did we just steal these horses?"

"Most Asgardians have not awoken yet. And the ones who are awake are already at their jobs. The horses will be returned shortly after we are done," Thor looked back at Tony. "Besides, I am the Prince, they will be happy to know they helped me."

Tony decided not to analyze Thor's grin too much. He was beginning to get the hang of this whole horseback riding thing. He allowed his eyes to stray from the path in front of him.

"Is that? Holy shit."

"What? Is something wrong?" Thor asked sharply.

"That's a floating building." Tony managed to gasp. Thor followed Tony's eyes and chuckled.

"That's the astronomy tower." Thor's words echoed in Tony's mind.

He _so_ had to go there. "That's amazing…" he whispered. Thor watched Tony's face light with excitement and grinned to himself. He turned his attention back to his horse and spurred it on.

"Come on, Man of Iron, we are almost there."

* * *

><p>By the time they reached their destination Tony was almost too flabbergasted to speak. Why anyone would ever want to leave this place for Earth was beyond him. The two companions entered a large stable and Thor helped a grumbling Tony down from his horse. They led their horses into stalls and Tony actively tried not to think about the large castle a little up the road. He locked the horse's gate and turned to find Thor.<p>

"What the fuck!" He jumped back, hand flying out protectively. "What _is_ that?" Thor came barreling out of the stall next to his, eyes wide and alert.

"What is what?"

"That!" Tony extended a finger and pointed at the stall across from them. Inside stood the biggest horse Tony had ever seen in his entire life. It's head stood a good five feet of the gate door and he could easily make out more than four legs on the beast.

"Oh! That is Sleipnir. You worried me, Man of Iron," Thor laughed. He walked up to the giant horse and patted its head affectionately. "This is the Allfather's prized steed. He has gotten me and Loki out of trouble more times than I would like to count."

Tony slowly uncoiled his tense muscles and stepped forward. "Sleipnir…as in Loki's Sleipnir?" "I-well…yes, I suppose." Thor looked uncomfortable for a minute. "How much do you know about that?"

"Uh, there was this giant and he was using a horse to cheat and rebuild the wall around Asgard, and Odin sent Loki to go make sure the giant didn't win so Loki shape shifted into a horse and distracted the giant's steed, eventually he came back with an eight legged horse and gave him to Odin as a present," Tony finished in one breath. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but after their first encounter with Loki, Tony had delved deeply into the mythology surrounding the god. It became an unhealthy obsession and Tony had to constantly remind himself not to feel bad for this homicidal God hell-bent on enslaving the entire earth. "So I take it that myth is true." He added.

Thor studied Tony in awe. "Loki told you this?"

"Oh no, definitely not. Loki doesn't talk much about Asgard. I just like to have a little background information on the people I hang around." If you consider trying to kill each other 'hanging around'.

"To answer your question-yes. That myth is true. Although many of the others surrounding my brother and I are not."

"So the one about you in a dress isn't true?"

"Absolutely not." Thor's cheeks colored and Tony grinned smugly.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure Loki's exact words were 'He was the ugliest girl I ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on'."

Thor grumbled something and patted Sleipnir once more before briskly walking out of the stable. Tony watched the God leave and cautiously made his way towards the giant horse. He tentatively reached out a hand to pat Sleipnir's head. When the horse didn't bite his hand off Tony grinned and rubbed the horse's nose.

"Hey, big boy," he said quietly. "I'm guessing you're pretty smart if you're Loki's son." He mindlessly petted the horse for a couple of silent moments. "I'm going to marry him, you know." The horse made a noise and Tony smiled. "I can't believe it either. Me. _I_ am going to marry him. I never thought I was the marrying type, you know? And if I did get married I thought it would be to Pepper…and only because she pitied me." Tony sighed and stepped back from the stall. "I guess your father and I are just too messed up to _not_ belong together…But first I have to ask your master if that's okay." He glanced up at the exit where the prospect of talking to Odin loomed before him.

"Wish me luck."


	5. Author's Note

I'm so sorry that this isn't an update! I started actually writing the next chapter and I completely lost it! But I'm writing this to let you guys know that I plan on going back and rewriting and editing what I have so far. I feel like my writing is much better, not to mention I began this before the Avengers came out, so there are a few discrepancies. I'd like to fix them. I don't know when I will actually get started rewriting since my senior year is winding down. Things will be busy.

However, hopefully the summer will free time for me to write. Also, once Iron Man 3 comes out, that should inspire me again. I decided to write this author's note because that past couple of days I've been in a Marvel mood and felt really inspired to write, but I want to fix the earlier chapters before I continue.

Once again, I really really apologize for this. I love everyone who has stuck with me this far, though. You guys are seriously amazing. I'd have given up writing this a long time ago if it weren't for you.


End file.
